User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Sniffles' Relationships
(Today i'm going to to a relationship blog about Sniffles, and since the real page have The Ants in it, just like how Toothy got Truffles in his own, i will add The Ants in the ending of this blog, btw. So yeah Sniffles is smart i think? He may do mistakes but doesn't almost everybody does that? *Shrugs* Anyway, enjoy and just have fun reading:) Cuddles: They ALMOST always appears when Toothy is around, so he seems to be a reason why they're close friends, even. Tho, they was seen playing in "Wipe Out!" Without Toothy around them, but, Toothy was only seen at the first parts of this episode, so they could have been hanging out with him, and Toothy wanted to surf but decided to let Cuddles do it rather instead. So yeah they could be a good trio. And in "In a Jam" Sniffles did have Cuddles in the band, tho after all even if Cuddles was in the band, Sniffles got angry when Cuddles caused Handy to die. Also, he does his best to save Cuddles and his other friends in "Blast From The Past" And well the trio is also seen quickly in "Gems the Breaks" but u know they might be in same class, and both Sniffles and Cuddles got shocked what Fliqpy did to Toothy in "Party Animal" and about also "Camp Pokeneyeout" Sniffles most likely attacked Cuddles only to protect Toothy i believe. But obviously Sniffles and Cuddles are friends, yup! Giggles: They're really good friends, as seen in "I've Got You Under My Skin" "Every Litter Bit Hurts" "Idol Curiosity" "Boo Do You Think You Are?" "Dream Job" And even "See You Later, Elevator" Since Sniffles went inside Lumpy's body, when he was actually going to cure Giggles, he was wanting to help Giggles to clean up the nature, and Giggles got very angry that Lumpy caused Sniffles to die, they hangs out on an adventure, along with Flaky, and they are again with Flaky on a ride inside a haunted house, and when Sniffles died, Giggles was crying, Sniffles dreamed of Giggles giving him a massage, relaxed. Suddenly after that, Sniffles got hurt and Giggles looked shocked. So they DO have something nice together. So, despite how kind they are to each other, actually. Sniffles is more likely like a brother to Giggles. Yeah more likely. And Nutty is like their little brother, tho none of those three are related to each other at all, they just have this thing together. And despite how maybe almost all males likes Giggles, Sniffles (Just like Handy) Only sees Giggles as a friend, then. Yup, friend. Toothy: As said before, Toothy is the reason why Cuddles and Sniffles are good friends. Those three are like a trio together. Nutty also works with Cuddles and Toothy, imo, and those four should be a team, two duos becoming four. Or is it two? Anyway, unlike to Cuddles, Sniffles "SOMETIMES" have interacted with Toothy, sometimes, without Cuddles hanging out tho with them. So sometimes now, we got most to say, building a snowman, being firefighters of the same team, make paper airplanes, helping Toothy to exercise, and in "Camp Pokeneyeout" as Toothy uses his slingshot at cans, Cuddles later attacks Toothy and Sniffles was most likely for sure defending Toothy just, maybe. So yeah Sniffles DO care about Toothy of course he do. And since he does, he is like Toothy's coach and he is the smartest of the duo, or "Quartet" IF including Nutty, yup! Lumpy: So, who's the idiot and who's the genius? Ok you can decide yourself if Sniffles IS stupid and if Lumpy IS a genius, tho, it is the other way around i think, as they was meant to be. It is if you want to believe *Shrugs* because yeah being like "Pinky and The Brain" It isn't really revealed, but since Lumpy do smart stuff at times and Sniffles' ideas gets backfired, maybe Lumpy was just lucky and Sniffles got unlucky at those times and mistakes do happens as said, right? So, still, as both of them ARE blue, and due to their levels of intelligence and stupidity, so, without maybe mentioning the episodes as always, maybe i just refer to eh the stuff that happened, so. Sniffles was helping Lumpy and the other friends by time travelling once, hanging out to Giggles' house and attempts to cure her, but accidentally getting inside Lumpy's body is what Sniffles did, hanging out with The Mole as Lumpy is eating beans and the glasses wearing two is reading books. And tho Lumpy even greeted Sniffles once when he was feeding some birds, and Sniffles' "Pet" was hurting Lumpy, Sniffles was immediately mad at the thing and told it to leave Lumpy alone, caring about his big and low-minded friend. But yeah Sniffles CAN get annoyed by Lumpy if he is messing up with the plane and Sniffles is the pilot, and when Lumpy is in the way when Sniffles SHOULD had his well-deserved victory to eat The Ants, but Lumpy ruined it! But anyway they SHOULD make an episode where Lumpy accidentally steps on The Ants. "Accidentally" Because i don't want him to be TOO much of a jerk, and so their deaths CAN work for anybody. Anyway, they are a funny duo together and seems to be friends. Petunia: Both are blue, too. And before i get to the point, yeah, they have been on trips in all three episodes where Lumpy is leading the kids on trips. And Petunia is Sniffles' nurse once as Lumpy even messed Sniffles us and Sniffles could be mourning about her death and other belowed friends of his during Part 2 of "Happy Trails" but yeah Petunia was shocked when Mime failed to save Sniffles, and she fainted on the "dead" Sniffles, accidentally MAYBE saving him as the water was out of his mouth. Really, how the heck isn't this debatable? *Shrugs* Imo, i like to believe that the aftermath is that both later woke up and "COULD" fall in love, clean girl and nerdy boy, is this ship cute? Maybe i think so. just "COULD" They might be just friends, but imagine if Petunia accidentally saved Sniffles during that. I think they looks cute together, btw, those blues yes. Handy: BOTH of them seems like sociopaths, this means that they doesn't really reacts if somebody dies often. So they was building a spaceship together, being part of a band, and Sniffles "ATTEMPTED" to save Handy, but as he "attempted" He failed and got mad at Handy's death, could been caring about Handy, maybe. And they are bowling together once, along with Handy's best friend, The Mole. So friends indeed, Sniffles cares about Handy, yup! Nutty: The shocking but awesome thing about those two is that even if Nutty acts annoying to everybody else and can't stand still and such meanwhile Sniffles is more calm then Nutty and is smarter and may get bothered by Lumpy or somebody else, often, Sniffles and Nutty ARE indeed best friends forever. WOW! Also, Nutty is calm when Sniffles is around, well, i could ship them but they both are guys, so idk anymore, but it's good to think they're friends, btw. So, they are a great duo, for sure this duo does have something funny like Cuddles and Toothy, so yeah they could be a "Quartet" Together, as said before. Four members of two duos, yup. And as they got ALOT of times together, i can refer, then: Nutty beats Sniffles as checkers, most likely the only time Sniffles got annoyed by him, yet, they was hanging out and it appears that Sniffles learned Nutty how to become way smarter then he usually is. Both was inside a library together and so Nutty whispered a joke to Sniffles as both laughed, finding Nutty funny. Going to a playground that is broken, let's say along with Lammy and Mr. Pickels. They have been on trips together, more likely twice. And in one of them, Sniffles and some other friends got terribly injured, and Nutty is sad for their pain, along with Petunia. The other time where Nutty DID indeed make something even more awful to Sniffles is when he thought Sniffles was a REAL candy cane and bited him, tho, this might be Sniffles' first time to learn about Nutty's obsession for candy. For sure everybody knows that Nutty loves candy or not. In future maybe. Sniffles managed to cure Nutty and making him normal, without caring for candy anymore. Another time he tries to help Nutty again but both died, unlike the previous episode. And welp just like Lumpy, Nutty SHOULD save Sniffles from The Ants at least once or more times. Eh, either Nutty accidentally kills The Ants or does by purpose to save Sniffles. Nutty is yet like Sniffles' little brother or something, but what if Sniffles IS indeed pretending to be Nutty's friend all the time? Wow. But yeah they should hang out with Cuddles and Toothy more often, and if they did more often, they will be a cool "Quartet" Indeed! Indeed it's cool, and often those two should interact. But they SHOULD be friends, Nutty deserves a BFF, too! Yup! Pop: Well, their only interaction is most likely during "A Hole Lotta Love" and Pop is still in Sniffles' page listed as his enemy. Same thing with Pop's page, btw. Sniffles is listed as his enemy. And Pop is so impatient but just because he cares about his own Son, and he is worried that Cub might get eaten or starved to death or something, he is worried IF Cub fall too hard and smashes to the ground, obviously. But still, since it's like the only time they ever interacted to each other, this IS maybe the first time they meet, eh. And welp Pop was shaking Sniffles of anger, but in a quick way like "HEY! Please save my Son, he fell down that well, do it, or else i'm not gonna be happy!" Ok, that's rude but hey, it is caring, right? Eh not eight times but right. *Shrugs* This almost all but anyway, Sniffles DID accept to help Pop to find Cub by making a drill machine, and later Pop is fighting with Sniffles over who is steering the machine. Later, tho. When Sniffles died, Pop was grossed out, at least not happy that Sniffles was gone. So still Pop MIGHT be annoyed by Sniffles just like how he got problems with Nutty, btw, as Nutty and Sniffles are best friends, Pop isn't so happy at them. Still, Sniffles COULD babysit Cub in some episode for Pop, so if it happens, they are friendly SOMEWHAT, somewhat friendly but kind of neutral at each other, maybe, yup. Cub: Also in "A Hole Lotta Love" but otherwise Cub have NEVER interacted with Sniffles, but Sniffles DID want to help Pop to find his son, so yeah if Sniffles babysit Cub, they could be friends, tho, unlike Pop, Cub is both friend and neutral to Sniffles, but not enemy, maybe. Flaky: They DO actually looks cute together, and together should they become a ship too? *Shrugs* Idk, but they have appeared many times with Giggles. Somewhat a trio. Wait, only twice? Anyway, Sniffles knows both girls and he have interacted many times with at least ONE of them. I mean yeah with both, even if together or not even. In "Boo Do You Think You Are?" They are quite with Giggles as said, Sniffles is brave meanwhile Giggles finds it funny and Flaky is worried for all the three of them, even. In "Party Animal" Sniffles is inside Flaky's house to celebrate Flippy's birthday party, and even in "Idol Curiosity" Sniffles and Flaky appears with Giggles as said again. Sniffles DID attampt to save Flaky by dragging her by dangerous plant, however, even at the end of the plants, Sniffles notice he only got Flaky's arm with him and DID react, despite being a sociopath, duh! He cares or? Anyway, it maybe isn't as nice as Petunia and Giggles treats Sniffles, as Sniffles was even mean to Flaky in "Happy Trails Part 2" JUST because of how she ruined the chance of them to escape the island. Flippy, Lumpy, and even Handy was helping Sniffles to kill Flaky as well. Welp, sick. Still, Flaky and Sniffles seems both cute and MAYBE should be a ship? Anybody? The Mole: Let's see now, they was celebrating Flippy's birthday party, being firefighters of the very same team, reading books meanwhile Lumpy is eating beans, bowled together, along with Handy, Sniffles mourns The Mole's death, maybe he mourns somebody else but Sniffles and friends mourns of pretty much everybody they knew in "Happy Trails Part 2" (Yes, had to mention to be MORE specific about this part, btw!) And the other time The Mole died, in "Concrete Solution" I was surprised that Sniffles tho DIDN'T get shocked tho btw, now, btw, he didn't get shocked when he noticed what happened to The Mole. Or he is TOO focused on Nutty to care, that Nutty is in fact BOTH Sniffles patient AND friend? Well, Sniffles most likely DID focus on the back where The Mole died, duh! And in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" where they DID sign-up, ok they did to help Giggles save the nature, that's some help. Oh what the heck! *Facepalms* And NOW i noticed, yes, and now it's when i noticed that Pop and Cub WAS hanging out with them too so they can help the nature, so they was hanging out and knew Sniffles, maybe their second time meeting him, so yeah friends/neutral on this episode. And as both Sniffles and The Mole wears glasses btw, also, the fact that both animals irl are bad at vision, poor eyesights that is, and both eats insects irl, anteaters eats ants obviously as the name says and what Sniffles ALWAYS attempts to even do, and moles eats mostly worms, so double duh! They can be friends, yup! Also, even if The Mole stabbed Sniffles foot in the last episode i mentioned, yes it should been by mistake, yup! Disco Bear: MAYBE neutral or friends, as they ARE seen in "Who's to Flame?" Together as firefighters as well, being on the same team, tho, Disco Bear DID push Sniffles out in the way so he can get cotton candy hair during "Easy Comb, Easy Go" And he took some cotton candy without paying? Uh since we so didn't see when Russell got his cotton candy, maybe he pay or it was free? Idk, anyway, as hostile as it is to most likely push anybody, that SHOULD been neutral. Also, i see them as friends/neutral obviously. OH! Speaking of Russell! Uh, right, Russell! Ur next buddy, otter! Russell: Well, both are light blue tho Russell is also green it said? He looks MOSTLY blue imo, but anyway tho. I remember that both of them are LOD's favorite characters. I guess Sniffles is his favorite, so Russell is his second. Cool, Russell is my second favorite too. And yeah i still miss him. Anyway, Sniffles and Russell have now some moments, now, even if Russell isn't Nutty, they ARE good friends, now they quite was trick-or-treating in a group, Sniffles gave Russell cotton candy (As i said before, above!) And waved goodbye to Russell, thanking him, riding on a roller coaster in the SAME cart, used to be on Sniffles' band (or Lumpy's band) Until Russell did die. Oh, also, along with Mime, they WAS in a school play together once. Russell and Sniffles ARE indeed friends! Lifty and Shifty: Well, as those ARE criminals and is most likely hated by the entire characters who lives in town, the almost only time where Lifty and Shifty are nice to Sniffles is in "Happy Trails Part 2" Where they tells Sniffles and the others about their plan to escape the island, also, Sniffles seems to enjoy Flaky's death for ruining their chance to escape AND for making Lifty and Shifty die. Yet, the only time where they seem to done something awful to him as well because of what we remember, man, but who remembers "As You Wish" Hm? Now i do, man! But still because Lifty took the lamp from Sniffles' arms, causing him to be like Handy. And Lifty most likely laughs that he got the lamp AND that Sniffles got hurt. Later, Lifty was seen throwing Sniffles' arms away, so, yeah Lifty sure became a jerk like his Brother, Shifty. Yet, the former episode? The former episode was a part where they HAD to be kind, and in the second, Sniffles suffered an AWFUL death as the raccoons just stole from him, so they are enemies, yup! Mime: They are shown to be friends many times. Tho, when Mime was once choking by eating a peanut and Sniffles was sleeping, not being able to hear Mime's choking sounds or even feel anything, tho, the former reason is most likely tho just because of his headphones. And most likely tho, again, during the second part, Sniffles is woken up and he seems to be sad for what happened to Mime and everybody else, again. And as Sniffles once drowned Mime was trying to save him, but instead he was clowning around and dragging an invisible body, which is nothing at all, Mime then made Sniffles die, or imo he "died" and when i say so, with "" it means that "Before did" Or ok i mean Petunia then fainted on him as said and then Sniffles got saved, now, i think Sniffles DID got saved by accident, now, idk why Mime took the job anyway. Still. And once when Mime tries to tell Sniffles and the other firefighters about the fire on Petunia's house (I think it was in Petunia's, as Petunia was making the food, she should do the food if she lives there or? Petunia's house then!) Eh, Sniffles didn't believe mostly what Mime said, or understand i mean, he looks at Toothy and is like "Coo-coo." Saying Mime is crazy. Ok it is crazy that he didn't speak, but IF he can? Anyway, they are celebrating Flippy's birthday together once and was in a school play once as said along with Russell, yup. They also sits with Toothy, either meant to hang out or just random seats. Still, i like to believe they was hanging out, indeed. And when they was once stuck in the elevator, even if neutral, they shouldn't have problem to be with each other right? Yeah right of course not, they're friends! Cro-Marmot: They only interacted during "In a Jam" As he and Lumpy and Handy loves Cro-Marmot's guitar skills. Wanted to include him to the band, but Cuddles did get the job instead, so yup but uh. Just like Handy, i think Sniffles is neutral with Cro-Marmot, as even if a fan, they yet have to play or something like that, yeah. Flippy/Fliqpy: Sniffles and Nutty KNEW Flippy might become Fliqpy in the library once, tho, they might believe that ANYTHING can trigger him into Fliqpy, just like how Flaky thinks that Flippy turns into Fliqpy randomly, Sniffles and Nutty may think out of anger he flips out, still, or they just don't want any madness, if they knew, still, Sniffles and Nutty indeed LOOKED aware, indeed. And when escaping the island once, they help each other to escape it even. And he does celebrate Flippy's birthday party, even if Flippy killed him and everybody else, yeah. So yes of course Sniffles and Flippy must even be friends. BUT! Fliqpy is Sniffles' enemy, even, just like everybody else is to Fliqpy. Fliqpy is enemy with everybody, since he is the crazy side of Flippy. Splendid: Splendid IS Sniffles' idol. Sniffles is like Splendid's biggest fan. Biggest fan or? Splendid's biggest fans might be Toothy and Sniffles, or one of them? But Splendid's fans are into him. Splendid is hinted as Sniffles' idol as Sniffles was going to get his autograph, tho, Splendid did accidentally kill Sniffles. But ya can see he owns a Splendid comic book in "Suck It Up" AND in "A Sight for Sore Eyes" Splendid can be seen in the background IF ya look closely as an action-figure in Sniffles' home/lab. So yes Sniffles and Toothy are VERY into Splendid, friends then and if Sniffles wants to be Splendid's sidekick? YOU! BET! Indeed! Lammy: Sniffles was hanging out with Nutty and Lammy (Also Mr. Pickels, tho, nothing happened!) yes, to a broken playground that Lumpy was building. So Sniffles COULD be Lammy's friend as well, tho, still thinks they are neutral to each other as well. Still, why is Lammy still neutral to almost everybody? VERY obvious, everybody gets otherwise killed by her pickle. Otherwise, everybody could be her friend if the pickle wasn't with her. Still, idk about shipping Sniffles with Lammy? I mean well, i doesn't know who belongs to her, that's all so nah! Mr. Pickels: Yeah, they haven't interacted, tho, Lammy only held him once at the start of the same episode mentioned above, thank gosh he leaved Sniffles and Nutty alone. Still, Mr. Pickels WOULD be Sniffles' enemy, if he doesn't only hate girls that isn't Lammy. Well, the pickle loves to mess with Lammy and kill others. But Sniffles might own some kind of weapon to defeat Mr. Pickels with it. Woot, him doing it? With it IF he could. Anyway, maybe because Lammy wasn't talking to anybody in that episode or facing, still, Sniffles and Mr. Pickels WOULD be obviously enemies, as Mr. Pickels could team up with The Ants! >_<, Ugh! Speaking of which! And The Ants: Warning: VERY long and very much rude stuff said about The Ants, if you don't want to read what i say in this part, please skip it, ok? Anyway, you have been warned, here: Yes, obviously, they are Sniffles' enemies! They tortures him in like every episode they have meet, including Sniffles' pilot episode where he died. They does kill Sniffles always as well. Imagine if Mr. Pickels teamed up with The Ants? Yes, gosh. What IF "Blast From The Past" Caused this war between Sniffles and The Ants, eh? Still, anteaters DOES eat ants but still. Honestly, i think that The Ants DID cause the fights more often, not only once. And ok i am glad they did die once but their deaths should include being eaten (Mostly Sniffles) or stomped on. Heck, other kind of deaths. Still, you uh DO know how much i hate those little ants, right? Right! I know it may sound crazy, but still Sniffles SHOULD at least win once, k at least once, let's hope anyway! *Crosses fingers for hope* Really, it isn't funny with same victory always, it isn't funny right? And The Father Ant MUST been dead during the war, Sniffles isn't that heartless, not heartless and if so, uh, if Sniffles notices The Ants being sad, he would stop chasing them, really, they punish him WAY too unfair! Look, in the first episode, sure, Sniffles may have interrupted them when they pray, they must been praying to the red guy anyway, duh, just look and the gallery of the episode did say so as well. But later when ice skating, one ant was most likely mocking Sniffles, starting the fight so that what happened to Sniffles could start. The Baby Ant WAS taking bread from Sniffles, and Sniffles SHOULD have gotten away with it, but no instead the other ants killed Sniffles, but i'm happy that those tiny stuff didn't really care to abuse Sniffles, just find their way out of him. AND the episode where they CLEARLY started, the episode when The Baby Ant steals again, k, this time he steals cookies from Sniffles who is sick, he steals and blows a raspberry at him, it of course angers Sniffles. And at least he DID got his well-deserved cookies. But what happens next? The Ants THINKS Sniffles started, and killed him. But i'm happy that The Baby Ant got what he deserved, still, just getting sick like Sniffles? Hopefully, Sniffles' disease might been EVEN VERY dangerous, yeah eh disease when it's even making somebody die, then, aftermath is that The Baby Ant died of the horrible disease. The horrible and awesome karms that is even. Eh, and the worst episode, y'know? The Mother Ant WAS taking Sniffles' food, and Sniffles COULD got her if Lumpy just wasn't in the way, ugh! And later, Sniffles should won, but he couldn't see them crying, and then, they made Sniffles cry, The Ants SHOULD notice that, but he doesn't notice them being sad before, obviously. Seriously, do nobody else sees this and agrees with me? Sigh, really, what's the fun with winning all the time? Well, they must maybe even be based on The Ant and the Aardvark, tho, it's more funny to watch that ant vs long-snouted ant-eating animal thing then Sniffles' Ants episodes. Also, if anybody knows, Jerry the Mouse doesn't always wins, but MOST of the time, anyway, Tom Cat have won sometimes but not much, also, since The Ants wins over Sniffles every single time, it is like Itchy and Scratchy from The Simpsons, that mouse ALWAYS wins and the poor cat is innocent compared to him, really, how do people even relate to the maniacs who kills their predators anyway? Sigh, no wonder why Sniffles and The Ants ARE enemies! I might just like Truffles do a blog with The Ants having relationships with everybody else, but still sorry for raging, btw! Bonus: Girlfriends: Petunia and Flaky. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Pop (Sometimes), Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear (Sometimes), Russell, Mime, Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Pop, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Mr. Pickels, and The Ants. Neutral to: Pop, The Mole, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy. Phew, yeah, almost didn't add bonus, but after saying "Phew" I did, quickly, yup. Anyway, there you guys have it, Sniffles' relationships in my view anyway. Phew, i worked hard, so yeah sorry that MOST now of the stuff i said is long to read. Dudes, Sniffles interacts ALOT, is why and ok what do you guys think? Who do ya ship Sniffles with and what do ya think of Sniffles, tbh? Btw, make sure to check Nutty's relationship blog from yesterday IF ya missed it, btw. Wait, it wasn't yesterday, i meant "LAST TIME" But ok, leave a comment if ya like, and as always, thanks for watching/reading, bye! Hope ya liked it, bye! Category:Blog posts